


Samhain Night

by JoyousRapture



Series: Bottom!Snape Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stand Alone, Top!Harry, bottom!Snape, dirty boys, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyousRapture/pseuds/JoyousRapture
Summary: Severus wasn’t sure what prompted the memory; it wasn’t something he allowed himself to think about often—or at all, really. Maybe it was Potter’s heated gaze, his eyelids lowered to half-mast and his hair tumbling onto his forehead as it had done that night. Perhaps it was the haze of alcohol and the warmth of the room. The press of people crowded in around him, rosy-cheeked and glassy-eyed as they milled about. There had only been a second of eye contact between them, across a room packed full of Albus’ most obedient minions, but he was transported back all the same





	Samhain Night

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should probably make comment on the issue of consent seeing as I have tagged 'Drunk Sex'. I don't wish to offend anyone so...yes, Severus has been drinking and I realise that under some circumstances that would mean he was unable to consent to sexual intercourse. That is not the case in this story. While he is tipsy, he is still in complete control of his not inconsiderable faculties. If this is a sensitive topic for you, perhaps give this story a miss. Though to be honest, Severus being 'drunk' is only mentioned in passing.

Severus wasn’t sure what prompted the memory; it wasn’t something he allowed himself to think about often—or at all, really. Maybe it was Potter’s heated gaze, his eyelids lowered to half-mast and his hair tumbling onto his forehead as it had done that night. Perhaps it was the haze of alcohol and the warmth of the room. The press of people crowded in around him, rosy-cheeked and glassy-eyed as they milled about. There had only been a second of eye contact between them, across a room packed full of Albus’ most obedient minions, but he was transported back all the same to:

_The glow of firelight and the soft chorus of heaving bodies... The smell of sex... Two boys pressed against the wall—chest-to-wall, back-to-chest—their pants around their knees... The shock of realising it was Potter of all people sliding so confidently in and out of Zabini’s arse... Zabini’s moans of pleasure..._

He was thinking about it now though, the same heat burning in Potter’s eyes as they flashed green at him across the room. He was speaking to that imbecile Wood and Severus sneered, wondering why the _Quidditch_ player was even there in the first place. He was by no means part of the Order, and yet somehow, he had wrangled his way into attending their Samhain celebration at Grimmauld Place.

Severus sipped his scotch, his lips pulling tight at the burn.

‘Perhaps they came together,’ Severus thought as he eyed them surreptitiously, watching their interaction across the room, drinking in Potter’s confident stance as Wood made cow-eyes at him. How amusing it would be to wrest Potter’s attention away from the Quidditch-toned body for the evening. Potter was by no means unattractive...

Severus felt himself stirring at the thought.

Let Wood wonder what had gone so wrong once Severus was pounding into Potter’s tight arse.

Feeling that green gaze on him once more, Severus pushed himself to his feet and made his way across the room...

—::—

“Usually, I tend to _do_ the fucking,” Potter smiled at him smugly.

Severus eyed the boy warily and despite himself—despite the resolve thrumming through his veins to stand his ground—he found himself taking a measured step backwards, searching for distance. Submitting to Potter had decidedly _not_ been part of the plan. Potter followed matched him step for step though, keeping pace. Calm and self-assured as he slowly backed his quarry into the stacks behind them.

“Potter,” Severus growled menacingly, folding his arms across his chest as he stared down his nose at the boy. Severus could hear the low hum of voices from the other room, nothing more than the closed door of the library separating them from half of the Order. Yet, here they were; by his design, no less and now the boy was positing that _he_ ‘bend over’ as it were... it was outrageous.

Perhaps if he weren’t _quite_ so tipsy he wouldn’t be entertaining such an idea. God help him.

“Severus,” Potter counted, his tone measured.

Severus felt his stomach jump as the harsh edge of the wooden stacks bit into his back. Potter smirked and he pressed in, arms reaching past Severus to grip the edge of the bookcase behind his head. Severus stared back at him through slitted eyes, bracketed in by a strong pair of arms and a Quidditch-toned body as Potter invaded his personal space.

Severus sneered down at him, “I hardly think it appropriate that—”

“All you have to do is say ‘no’,” Potter rumbled, his nose skating up the underside of Severus’ chin, his tongue darting out briefly to flick at Severus’ upper lip. Severus swallowed thickly as his insides trembled and his focus narrowed to nothing more than the waft of Potter’s humid breath across his lips, “I’m betting you won’t.”

A burst of laughter sounded from beyond the library door, someone passing by the entrance in conversation and a lick of heat jumped inside of him as Potter lent in. It was one thing for someone to walk in on them whilst he had Potter at his mercy; the reverse was _something else entirely_. The boy's lips were a soft pressure against his neck though and Severus felt his arms unfold, of a mind to push the boy away, but instead, as his fingers made contact with the boy’s chest, they fisted in the material of his shirt.

Potter all but growled against his throat, one strong hand leaving the bookcase to cup his neck, drawing them together until a hot mouth pressed against his, breathless and wanting. Severus found himself kissing back, the heavy buzz of alcohol making it difficult to focus on anything other than the press of Potter’s lips as he succumbed to temptation. He moaned at the lewd sweep of Potter’s tongue along the seam of his lips, barely recognising the sound of his own voice as the boy’s tongue pressed in, beckoning, coaxing Severus to open to him on a groan.

Damp lips and slick tongue, Potter’s mouth was both hot and subtly demanding—as casually confident as Potter had been following him into the library and Severus felt powerless against it, leaning into his mouth as a flower leans towards the sun, even as a part of him wanted to rebel at his own submission.

‘This is madness,’ Severus thought as he felt himself panting into Potter’s mouth at the urgent press of a thigh between his legs, the tug of teeth on his lip, “Potter—”

His heart was pounding in his chest as nimble fingers found his buckle, drawing his belt back through its loops and loosening his fly moments before a hand was thrust inside his pants. Severus groaned as sure fingers encircled his cock, pulling it free of his underwear.

“How does it feel, knowing someone could walk in at any moment...?”

Severus shivered and tried to glare down his nose at the boy whose face was mere millimetres from his own, green eyes flashing up at him wantonly.

“Can you hear them out there?” Potter continued, lips nudging his, “There is nothing but an unlocked door preventing them from seeing us—seeing you so flushed and needy.”

Severus moaned, his cock jumping traitorously in Potter’s hand.

 _Jesus_.

“What would they think if they saw us?” Potter whispered into his mouth as that hand wrapped tighter around Severus’ cock to squeeze and stroke, the flesh growing thick and heavy in Potter’s hand, “What would they think if they saw how beautifully you’re going to unfold for me?”

“Perhaps—” Severus retorted, hating that he sounded so breathless—already so needy, “Perhaps, Potter, you’ll unfold for me...”

“Oh?” Potter kissed him, “Is that really what you want? Severus?”

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but the question seemed rhetorical when Potter pushed Severus’ trousers from his hips to pool around his thighs, nothing but drape of his robes shielding his sudden nudity from sight should someone walk in on them. Severus swallowed thickly and it felt like a capitulation. Severus’ hand raked into the boy’s hair as Potter’s tongue found its way into his mouth, his hand fisting over Severus’ cock as pre-ejaculate slicked the tug of his hand. Severus moaned. With every pass over his needy flesh, he could feel Potter gaining ground as his own foundations crumbled.  It felt _good_. It felt _too_ good. His release was already building rapidly and later he’d allow himself to be mortified at the breathless little noises he was making against Potter’s lips, but in that moment, he didn’t have it in him to care.

Potter’s free hand slid from his waist, back over his bare hip and down into the heat of his crease and not even the hand tugging at his cock was enough to keep his focus from shifting to the path Potter’s fingers were taking. He moaned softly as they pushed deftly into his crack, sinking down through the heat of him to press against his clenching arsehole. Severus hissed, his mouth falling open at the touch, not breaching him—not yet—but _pressing_ against the tightly guarded muscle, an allusion of what was to come. He trembled as Potter circled his finger, massaging the tight ring as he stared up at Severus’ through heavy-lidded eyes and it took Severus a moment to realise the hand on his cock had fallen still. _God._ Without meaning to, Severus felt himself push back against the pressure of that finger, opening himself instinctively, his breath hitching as the tip of that questing digit sunk just barely inside. _Oh_.

“That’s it,” Potter breathed, Severus’ cock all but forgotten where it was pressed up against Potter’s clothed body.

Potter was kissing him again, loose-lipped and wet, but Severus couldn’t focus his attention enough to respond. He was panting, everything in him focused on the press of that fingertip into his tightly guarded passage. Severus flexed again, moaning as Potter’s finger sunk a little deeper and then slowly— _torturously_ —began to push inside. _Oh, sweet Merlin!_ Severus’ eyes fell closed as he moaned rapturously. His body felt alight with need, his focus fixed on the dry advance of Potter’s finger inside of him—so slow and steady that he had the overwhelming urge to sob as it burrowed deeper. It felt odd. It was too much and not enough. It felt like an intrusion and an offering. His body felt confused, unable to decide whether the finger pushing into him felt good or intrusive, but then, as Potter circled that finger inside of him, Severus’ head thumped back against the shelf behind him, and he _moaned._ His hips bucked, making gentle thrusts against Potter’s finger as he clenched and unclenched around that circling—

 _‘Have you seen Harry? He’s disappeared..._ ’

Severus gaze cut to the closed door and the voice just beyond, breathless and fearfully aroused—the voice was familiar; a Weasley perhaps—

Severus gasped as Potter thrust his finger deeper inside him. _Merlin._ The voice was just outside the library, he could hear the cadence of their speech, the low chatter of discussion and his abdomen clenched, helpless arousal leaking from the tip of his cock to soak into Potter’s shirt.

His hips were still rocking against Potter’s buried finger.

“Perhaps I ought to stop?” the words were smeared against the side of his face.

Severus moaned and shook his head, the flush of heady arousal staining his cheeks, “Don’t stop.”

Potter withdrew his hand and Severus hissed, “I said, _don’t_ stop, you imbecile—”

Potter grasped his hips and flipped him around, pushing him flush face-first against the bookcase. The sharp sound of his robes ripping sounded overly loud in the hush of the library as Potter tore an opening through the back—waist through to hemline—and parted the material to expose his bare arse. A whispered charm and moment later slick fingers were slipping between his cheeks, gliding wetly over his quivering flesh, “Does this feel like I’m stopping?”

Severus grunted as Potter pressed in, the tug of tight flesh pulled taut lancing through him as he stretched around Potter’s fingers. Severus arched back into the intrusion, trying to ease the pressure—he could feel his hole quivering around the foreign invasion, fighting the urge to expel it from his body. Instead, he bore down, moaning as he felt his arse begin to swallow Potter’s fingers slowly as he gripped at the bookshelf before him, “Ohhh—”

Another muttered incantation and slick wetness coated his insides.

Potter let out a breathy little laugh against his neck and Severus cried out as those fingers began pumping inside of him obscenely, hand buried deep as he thrust up into Severus’ wet heat again and again. Two first fingers, then three as the constriction eased, twisting to brush over his prostate, dragging against his rim—Severus’ head fell backwards as pleasure lit up his spine, sparking through him as he ground his hips back in time with Potter’s hand, face hot with pleasure and the wet noises rising from within him.

“You feel incredible.”

Severus heard the metal run of Potter’s fly lowering and shivered as Potter’s fingers left the clutch of his heat. Severus moaned softly to himself, body clenching needily around nothing but the thick wetness that saturated him. _Merlin._ He glanced back over his shoulder, breath shivering out of him as he watched Potter slick up his own erection. Was he really doing this? Was he really going to let Potter inside of him?

“I want to be inside of you,” Potter hissed, his breath a heated puff against Severus’ ear as he crowded in behind him— _Yes, apparently. Yes, he was_. Severus pressed back into the fist that was guiding Potter’s cock towards his furled entrance as it fluttered with need, “It’s all I’ve thought about all night.”

Then, the slick head of Potter’s cock was pressing up against him, blunt and hot and paring him open demandingly.

“Potter!” Severus cried out, equal parts alarm and anticipation as Potter’s thumbs spread him wide and the head of his cock pressed in against the tight restriction of Severus’ arse until it yielded with a sudden _give_ that had Potter sinking deep, “— _Gods!_ ”

The urgent sound Potter made as he sank into him was incendiary. Severus felt the hair rise along the back of his neck in need, a whimpered moan escaping him.

“Fuck,” Potter muttered behind him as the boy withdrew, pulling out of Severus’ wet channel only to sink back in, pushing deeper with every advance. Severus mewled and bore down against Potter’s inwards thrust, forcing Potter’s prick past the burning stretch of his hole as it worked to accept all of him. He was shaking, overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled, of his arse being stretched and Potter _inside of him_. His head felt like it was spinning. He could feel the boy’s heartbeat, throbbing through cock wedged inside of him as the boy’s balls finally nudged in behind his own, his own arse cupped in the curve of Potter’s hips.

“ _Severus_ ,” Potter moaned as he ground into him and Severus gasped as the boy’s shaft grazed his prostate, “You’re so bloody tight.”

“Do that again,” Severus demanded, clenching around him, thighs trembling.

Potter’s hips undulated against him, grinding in a steady circle against his arse.

“Yes! _Yes_ —” Severus cried helplessly when the body lit over his prostate again and his body bucked back into the boy behind him, into the steady revolution of his hips. _Oh, Jesus_. Severus felt his cheeks grow hot with a sudden _hunger_ , his flagging erection filling back to full hardness as he pushed back into the inward press of Potter’s hips searching for that spark of pleasure.

They kept pace, Severus’ hips thrusting back in time with Potter’s inward press, until the wet grind of their bodies evolved and Severus’ held tight as the slick glide of Potter’s prick grew demanding. The insistent snap of Potter’s hips filled the room with the muffled clap of skin on skin, the air growing musky around them as Potter set a punishing pace. Severus inhaled a quavering breath, pushing back hard into the hot body behind him, his grip on the bookcase white-knuckled as he panted into a row of musty books. His arse offered up no further resistance to the sinful glide of Potter’s prick, sloppy with lube and puffy with arousal. _Oh, fuck me_. Potter’s breath was humid against his neck as one strong arm wound about his waist and the other slammed down in place alongside Severus’ on the bookshelf.

“So bloody amazing...”

Severus’ eyes rolled, need shuddering through him, toes curling at the heavy weight of Potter’s cock in his arse, pistoning home, grunting through their exertion. He’d never dreamt that being sodomised might feel so good, but his cock was full and hard, tenting out the front of his robes, wet with need and completely untouched as it flopped about heavily to the rhythm of their bodies—the wet slap of his arse, Potter’s aborted groans and heavy breaths against his nape, his own whimpering, needy cries as Potter pounded him into another state of being, “Potter— _Potter!_ ”

“You feel so fucking good.”

‘Yes,’ he thought rapturous agreement, ‘So good. So good.’

It occurred to him that he’d never lost himself so completely with another person, his mind, body and soul a raging pit of need, and now and yes, yes, yes. Severus _moaned_ as he wondered what it said about him that it was with Potter and that he let the boy dominate him so completely. His thighs were shaking with desperate need, the thick heat of impending release already beginning to seep through his abdomen and tingle in his balls as Potter’s hand moved over his on the bookshelf, lacing their fingers together.

_Fucking, Christ!_

His arse was clenching around Potter’s prick, bursts of sharp pleasure racketing up his spine, “Harder—”

A sob was forming in the back of his throat.

Potter growled and rolled into him sharply, his arm a tight band about Severus’ waist, pulling him back into every thrust forward as Potter’s thrusts lengthened, the force of them reverberating through his body. Severus’ brow furrowed, his mouth falling slack on a silent gasp as his body sang. _Yes. Oh, yes._

“Fuck, yes,” Potter moaned against him, teeth opening over his throat, scraping down the length of his neck through ragged breaths.

Severus moaned, “I’m going to—”

Potter’s hand drifted down to Severus’ neglected cock—

“No,” Severus hissed furiously, breathless, shaking, “Just like this.”

Potter gripped his hip, fingertips sinking into soft flesh and slammed into him. Severus wailed as his release washed over him, the burst of pure, addicting, maddening _pleasure_ drawing up through his balls, clenching arse and quivering abdomen until it spilt over him, rupturing out of him in thick ropes. He sob-moaned, head falling forward to bang against the shelf before him as he spilt his release, cock jerking in time with the unrelenting cock pounding deep into his arse.

“Oh, bloody hell—” Potter moaned at the grip of Severus’ release, thrusting furiously through the clenching muscle, hips stuttering with need.

“Potter,” Severus sighed, lax in Potter’s grip, warm sated pleasure spreading through him even as Potter hammered into him. It didn’t take long before Potter quivered behind him, hips jerking out of time as he spilt his release, cock slipping free in his haste only to push up under Severus’ balls, coating his perineum in come.

“Jesus, _fuck!_ Severus!” The boy cried, moaning as he spilt his load everywhere. Severus moaned again as he felt it coat him, leaving him feeling sodden and well used. His arse was still pulsing with the aftershocks of his orgasm, the muscle contracting valiantly around the gaping emptiness left behind.

His breath hitched as he felt a trickle of semen leaking from within him, oozing down to join the mess Potter had made of his perineum. Potter was likewise intrigued and Severus sighed heavily as he felt a warm hand parting his cheeks, exposing his gaping entrance, as Potter’s forehead thumped down against the back of his neck. Severus flexed his arse, eyes shuttering at Potter’s deep moan as a dribble of semen and lube left him.

“Merlin, I’ve made a mess of you.”

“Yes,” Severus agreed, twisting around to look at him, “Perhaps you ought to show me you're sorry by cleaning me up?”

Potter moaned again and fell to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think? I love reading all your comments! 
> 
> I'm not as happy with this one, but then, I haven't put as much time into it as I did the other two and I think it shows. I've been working on putting together something a little longer and I wrote this to take a break from that. I seem to like my Severus a little reluctant to start off with apparently :) I just can't imagine him allowing many people the privilege of even a measure of perceived control over him or his body though and so it seems unlikely, under normal circumstances, that he would fill the submissive role. Thoughts?


End file.
